After Training Relaxation
by VGMC
Summary: Sophitia and Cassandra help each other relax after a training session with some wonderful massages.


Sophitia and Cassandra were sparring in a field near their home in Athens. Sophitia was impressed with how far her sister had come in the last few years. She could see how Cassandra was so confident she could take her sister's place in seeking to destroy Soul Edge. But Sophitia was no pushover herself. She blocked one of Cassandra's attacks with her shield, spun around, and kicked off the ground, rear end first. Her behind hit Cassandra's stomach and knocked her onto her back with Sophitia sitting on top of her.

"Ow! That's low, Sis, stealing one of my moves like that," Cassandra moaned.

"Hehe, sorry," Sophitia replied, sticking her tongue out. "Couldn't resist." She stood and offered a hand to her sister.

Cassandra sat up and waved her offer off. She was too tired to stand at this point. She instead pulled her white boots off and let her pantyhose-clad feet relax on the grass. "Aaah... much better.

Seeing her sister relaxing, Sophitia sat next to her and slipped out of her sandals. She wiggled her toes in the fresh air and sighed.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" said Cassandra.

"Yes," Sophitia replied dreamily. "Cassandra, why do you wear stockings and boots instead of sandals?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"It just seems odd given the usual temperature here. Your feet must get awfully hot like that. You should give them a chance to breathe.

Cassandra glanced at Sophitia's feet and noted how free and liberated they looked, freely wiggling their toes in the spring breeze. Cassandra wiggled her own toes and pondered her sister's words. "I guess so. I mean, they do feel kinda tired more often than they did when we were kids. I dunno, I guess I just like it."

Sophitia repositioned herself so that she was sat across from Cassandra. She took Cassandra's left foot in her hands and began to massage it. "Oooh, that feels nice. Mmm, that's just what I need, Sis."

"Glad you're enjoying it so much."

As she enjoyed the feeling, Cassandra caught sight of Sophitia's foot and thought, _Why not?_ She took Sophitia's right foot in her hands and started to rub it.

"Aah, that's good," Sophitia sighed.

"Thanks. But how did you get so good at it?"

"Rothion taught me. If you think I'm good, you should ask him for one some time. He is a master."

"That sounds so nice," replied Cassandra before sighing. "I wish I had someone like that. Someone who'd love me and be there to give me foot massages after training..."

"I'm sure you'll find someone. With Rothion and I..." Sophitia sighed dreamily as she recalled the moment she first met her husband. "...It was love at first sight."

"So, I should just wait and my perfect man will just magically appear before me?" Cassandra asked incredulously as she switched to the other foot.

"No, not- mmmm... I mean you shouldn't worry about it so much. You'll find Mr Right eventually." She followed her sister's lead and switched foot.

"Yeah, thanks, Sis." Cassandra deviously looked from Sophitia's foot to her face and back again.

Sophitia seemed to notice this. "What are you plotting over there?" she asked light-heartedly.

"Huh? Nothing," Cassandra replied.

"You're not fooling anybody, missy."

"Well, since I've been found out..." Cassandra quickly started tickling Sophitia's foot.

Sophitia giggled for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. "Hehehehey! Stohehehehe... stop that!"

"Hehe, sorry," Cassandra replied, sticking her tongue out. "Couldn't resist."

"Neither can I," Sophitia replied with a smirk and tickled her back. Sophitia's assault was much faster and more precise than Cassandra's had been and Cassandra was laughing uproariously in no time. On reflex, her other foot kicked at Sophitia and went straight into her mouth. Sophitia shook her head and forced the foot from her mouth. "Blegh. Salty."

"Hey, now... that was an accident, Sis..." said Cassandra, trying desperately to defuse the situation.

"Oh, you are in for it now," said Sophitia with fire in her eyes. She unleashed the full power of her burning soul and Cassandra had no choice but to respond in kind. Both sisters laughed uncontrollably as they tickled each other's feet. Sophitia even brought in the foot that had gone into her mouth to join in the fun. The two maintained their tickling for a full five minutes before finally tiring out and collapsing onto their backs.

"You're... pretty good," Cassandra panted.

"You've improved... a lot yourself," Sophitia replied.

"Huh?" Cassandra flexed her toes and found that they were strangely cool. She sat up and crossed her legs to get a better look."

"What's wrong?" Sophitia asked, supporting herself with her elbows so she could look Cassandra in the eye.

"Good job, Sis. You tickled me so hard, you tore my stockings." She held out her foot and, indeed, there was a large tear, running the full length of her sole.

"Sorry," Sophitia said as she sat up. "I'll buy you a new pair."

"Tell you what," said Cassandra with a smirk on her face before placing her foot in Sophitia's lap. "Give my foot the best massage ever and we'll call it even."

Sophitia smiled sweetly at her sister and nodded. "Sure." This sweet demeanour lasted all of two minutes before Cassandra shoved her foot into Sophitia's mouth again; on purpose this time.

Cassandra laughed at the look on her sister's face before being overcome by a strange foreboding feeling. She could feel a serene, almost tranquil, fury radiating off her sister. "Uh, maybe I went too-"

"No forgiveness!" Sophitia declared before unleashing another assault on Cassandra's exposed sole.

Cassandra had to buy her own stockings after that.


End file.
